Sterilization is an ongoing concern in hospitals, medical offices, businesses, homes, restaurants, vehicles (e.g., food transportation vehicles), and other areas. Many diseases and infections are unnecessarily spread from host to host as people or animals come into contact with unsterilized items. Effective and efficient sterilization systems, devices, and methods can have a significant impact in preventing the spread of infections and disease.
Improved awareness and efforts to sterilize in hospitals and medical offices has helped prevent the spread of certain diseases and infections; however, otherwise preventable infections and diseases are still spread in hospitals around the world every day. For example, the United States Center for Disease Control has estimated that there were approximately 722,000 hospital-associated infections in United States acute care hospitals in 2011. The Center for Disease Control also estimates that about 75,000 hospital patients with hospital-associated infections died during their hospitalizations in 2011. Dealing with infections contracted in hospitals, including the associated care and potential liability issues, is a significant burden and cost to hospitals and medical practitioners. There is an ongoing need to find better ways to sterilize equipment, furniture, etc. in hospitals and other places to prevent the spread of disease and infections.
One challenge faced in hospitals is the difficulty of sterilizing large equipment, e.g., hospital gurneys, beds, wheelchairs, medical carts, waiting room furniture, tables, chairs, other furniture, etc. Often these larger items must be cleaned and disinfected by hand using cleaners, but this is not always effectively or timely done. There is a need for improved methods of sterilization of larger equipment that is easier and more effective.
Another challenge is that while some sterilization techniques and cleaners are effective at killing certain microorganism, e.g., certain bacteria, the sterilization techniques may not be effective at killing other microorganisms, e.g., viruses. There is a need for a sterilization technique that effectively and efficiently kills or renders non-viable all potentially harmful microorganisms or pathogens, including viruses.
Also, there is a rising concern in the medical community concerning treatment and sterilization techniques that lead to drug or antibiotic-resistant bacteria or microorganisms. Accordingly, the use of antibacterial soap, for example, is falling out of favor among many people due to fears that it is contributing to the increase in antibiotic-resistant bacteria. A sterilization device and technique that effectively kills or renders non-viable all the microorganisms or pathogens in a treatment area can help prevent the formation of antibacterial-resistant microorganisms. Further, an effective sterilization device and technique desirably will kill or render non-viable even antibacterial-resistant microorganisms, thereby preventing infection of a host by an antibacterial-resistant microorganism that might be more difficult to kill if allowed to infect a host.
Ultraviolet-A (“UV-A”), ultraviolet-B (“UV-B”), and ultraviolet-C (“UV-C”) are part of the ultraviolet spectrum and most people are exposed to some of each type of UV light every day. UV-A is also known as “blacklight” and is generally harmless. UV-B has a high penetrating ability and prolonged exposure can result in skin cancer, skin aging, and cataracts. UV-C, also known as Germicidal irradiation, Germicidal UV or UVGI has strong penetrating ability and effectively kills or renders non-viable microorganisms including bacteria and viruses. UV-C light can be harmful to humans, but is often absorbed by the outer, dead layer of skin where harm may be limited.
UV-C light is desirable to use as a means of sterilizing various items/objects (e.g., equipment, instruments, furniture, rooms, etc.) because it is so effective at killing microorganisms, including bacteria and viruses. UV-C light is also desirable because it does not involve the use of toxic chemicals that might cause their own harm if used. UV-C light is simple and cost effective to use without causing pollution or requiring the use of toxic chemicals. Accordingly, UV-C sterilization units can be very effective for sterilization while minimizing harm to the environment or humans. Generally, when the terms “UV” or “ultraviolet” are used herein (unless further specified), these terms refer to germicidal UV-C light.
Various ultraviolet sterilization systems, devices/apparatuses, methods, etc. that provide for more effective sterilization in an easier and more-cost effective manner to address the needs and issues discussed above and other needs are described herein.